People use utility boxes for a variety of reasons, for example storing tools, fishing tackle, ammunition or other articles. These boxes often have a hinged lid, a handle and one or more latches to secure the lid to the base of the box. These latches are typically a draw down type of latch. Draw down latches do a good job of securing the lid to the base of the box, however they require some user action in order to engage the latch. This can lead to a situation where the utility box is accidentally lifted without first being latched resulting in the box being upset and its contents being unintentionally emptied. The upset may cause personal injury or loss of property.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing.